


Las palabras de amor

by Taolee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: A veces es necesario dejar varias cosas claras antes de seguir adelante.





	Las palabras de amor

**Título:** [Las palabras de amor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdpSf3wo3nM)

 **Fandom:** Shadowhunters

 **Pairing:** Magnus/Alexander

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos. No me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Rating:** PG

**Sin betear**

**Spoilers:** No realmente. Esto sucedería en algún punto al comienzo de su relación.

**Resumen:** A veces es necesario dejar varias cosas claras antes de seguir adelante.

**Nota de la autora:** Hoy, 5 de septiembre de 2017, cumpleaños de Freddie Mercury, es la fecha perfecta para escribir mi primer fanfic Malec. Aunque me he visto las dos temporadas que llevan, sus escenas en concreto varias veces, y me he leído el primero libro, considero que no me siento totalmente preparada para escribir sobre ellos. Para mí, entrar en un nuevo fandom, escribir sobre unos personajes nuevos es algo que me causa mucho respeto. No sé si aún les he pillado el punto o no, pero quiero que sepáis que la intención es buena y que prometo mejorar. Tampoco sé si esta conversación en la que se basa este drabble sucede entre ellos más adelante y que yo aún no he llegado, pero molaría que la tuvieran. Espero que os guste. Magnus y Alexander tienen todo mi respeto y admiración. Como escritora patata que soy, espero serles fiel, ojalá, para siempre. Yo, desde luego, estoy enamorada de ellos, y eso es algo que no digo todos los dias.

¡Comenzamos!

 

 

LAS PALABRAS DE AMOR

 

 

 

Magnus se levantó de la cama. Una cama que estaba vacía pero que aún conservaba el calor residual de Alexander. Se incorporó y fue hacia la estancia principal buscándole. El cazador de sombras había llegado al atardecer, cubierto de barro de la cabeza a los pies y con la ropa medio destrozada. Por suerte no tenía nada más que un baño reparador no pudiera solucionar además de un cambio de ropa que llevaba ya un tiempo dejando allí.

Se habían echado en la cama para descansar. Había sido una tarde muy pesada y Alec necesitaba un buen descanso. Magnus se había echado a su lado y se había dormido también. Ahora, con la luna clareando esa noche estrellada, Alexander ya no estaba a su lado.

Lo encontró en el balcón, con los antebrazos apoyados en la barandilla, contemplando en silencio la ciudad. Las luces de los altos edificios, de los coches al pasar, de las farolas que alumbraban perennes, eran un cuadro en movimiento en esa extraña noche.

Alexander lo escuchó llegar pero no se movió. Estaba descalzo, con los pantalones con el primer botón desabrochado y la camisa abierta. La ligera brisa de esa época del año agitaba la fina tela.

—Alexander —Magnus se quedó varios pasos tras él. No sabía si le pasaba algo, pero si algo había aprendido era que si el cazador necesitaba su ayuda, se la pediría. Si se interponía en sus pensamientos, podía conseguir el efecto contrario y que huyera de él.

—No quería despertarte —respondió. No se había vuelto para mirarle, aún con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad.

—No me has despertado —el brujo dudó si preguntar o no por su estado. Decidió arriesgarse, conociendo que, a veces, Alexander mordía si se sentía acorralado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Apenas pasaron dos segundos cuando Alec respondió.

—Sí, puedes ayudarme.

Magnus alzó las cejas por el asombro. Ni durmiendo se le había estropeado el maquillaje. ¿Qué clase de brujo sería si se despertara con la cara como un cuadro de Joan Miró?

—Soy todo oídos —no se movió del sitio por temor a que, si hacía algún ruido, Alexander saldría huyendo sin contarle lo que le pasaba, porque normalmente le costaba algo más hacerle hablar.

El joven se dio la vuelta y lo miró. No estaba serio, ni parecía preocupado. De todas formas Magnus no pudo evitar detenerse primero en ese amplio y musculoso pecho. Había encontrado cierta fascinación en pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre su creciente vello, disfrutando de las cosquillas que sentía sobre la piel.

—Magnus —la voz grave de Alec se oyó alta y clara por toda la terraza—. Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas antes de seguir con nuestra relación.

Durante una milésima de segundo Magnus dejó de respirar. No sabía qué había podido pasar para que Alec quisiera hablar de algo así ahora.

—Claro. Dime —e hizo un gracioso movimiento con las manos, como si le diera permiso de manera teatral para seguir hablando.

—No quiero que uses la magia en nosotros.

Magnus se quedó congelado porque no sabía a qué venía ese comentario.

—No entiendo. ¿La magia en nosotros? —el brujo intentaba comprenderle—. He usado la magia en ti constantemente; cuando te han herido, cuando hubo que rastrear a tu Parabatai, cuando...

Alexander lo detuvo.

—No me refiero a los casos donde es necesario usar la magia, sino en nosotros dos, juntos. En la cama —soltó la última frase haciendo una pausa antes, ganándose así una mirada horrorizada del brujo, entonces intentó explicarse lo mejor posible—. Por ejemplo, si en algún momento estamos cansados, o ese día no estamos... concentrados, o si no doy suficientemente la talla...

Magnus no pudo evitar cortarle ahí.

—Tu talla es más que magnífica, querido. De eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Alec se ruborizó por sus palabras, pero ahora mismo no quería entrar en ningún detalle porque necesitaba que Magnus lo entendiera.

—Magnus —y esa simple advertencia con ese tono de voz fue más que suficiente para que el brujo se dejara de bromas aunque no lo estuviera.

—Vale, lo sé, lo sé —lo calmó adelantando las manos y caminando un par de pasos hacia él—. Te prometo, Alexander —dijo ahora con un todo de voz serio y formal—, que jamás he usado magia en la cama contigo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, los suficientes para que ambos asintieran.

—Te creo —Alexander parecía ahora algo más relajado—. Porque es muy importante para mí que solo seamos tú y yo, Magnus; ni brujo, ni cazador, ni nada. Solo... solo dos personas que se quieren. Nada más.

Magnus elevó la comisura de la boca al escucharle. ¿Solo? Eso que Alexander le pedía era algo que muchos no conseguían en la vida, con magia o sin ella. Lo que ellos dos tenían, lo que habían conseguido en tan poco tiempo solo se podía describir con una palabra; Amor.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo contigo —Magnus había caminado otro par de pasos hasta que llegó junto a él.

—Gracias con comprenderme —el cazador lo miró sincero, con esos enormes ojos marrones tan expresivos y tan tiernos.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí y contármelo —esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de él podía apreciar su aroma personal y eso era algo que, involuntariamente, le alegraba el día.

Alexander le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y se inclinó para besarle. Ahora se le veía completamente relajado y feliz, y a Magnus se lo notaba en cada poro de su piel. Lo besó varias veces seguidas, luego se detuvo a mitad de camino y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué decías antes de mi magnífica talla?

La risotada del brujo se escuchó por todo el cielo estrellado de Brooklyn.

FIN


End file.
